No Duel, No Life
by NocheBlanca
Summary: By unexplained reasons, the "characters" of many different worlds and eras, Duelists included, have gathered around in the same city. But among them, there is a couple of players who stand out for their unbelievable amount of victories. Little do the other Duelists know what this "Blank" gamers are into...
1. The First Prey

**My first fanfic here! Kind of excited and nervous about it. This is mostly a crossover between No Game No Life and some (if not all) Yu-Gi-Oh anime versions, since I've always thought it would be niteresting to know what would happen if both those worlds collide...**

 **If the revies are good, I'll keep posting, othe** **rwise, thanks for reading it!**

* * *

Somehow, for some reason, they are all here. Every great character ever reckoned to be outstanding in their own time is here. Albeit they all come from different worlds, different times, different realities, they are all gathered together in the same city. The place is overfilled with a large quantity of people, extraordinary people, who desires to explore this world strange to them.

Even thought this phenomen began only a month ago, many interractions have already been hold between this masses and townfolk. But not only that: it seems that information trading between persons from different dimension, not specially ours, have been increasing by the time. Could it be that, whoever or whatever brought them here, have predicted this behavior? Is it possible that a greater plan upon these worlds gathering together are the means for something even bigger than what we are already witnessing?

* * *

Noboru Gongenzaka was sitting meditating on the floor, at the balcony of the hotel room he and his friend Yuya Sakaki rented for his stay in that world. Lately, with all the mayhem and chaos brought by the sudden appearance of many dimensional visitors, he had little to no time to be with himself. He even tried the hotel's roof, but there was always a bunch of flying creatures that blocked his concentration. Last night, for example, he was interrupted by some flying people fighting each other. But right now, he was enjoying the bright midday sun.

-Again with the meditating, Gongenzaka? -Yuya asked, who just came out from the bathroom. -I know there isn't too much time for that anymore, but how about going out for a bit?

-I'd rather stay here, if I may -he answered without opening his eyes. -I appreciate your invitation, but I want to clear my thoughts before going out.

-Clear your thoughts? -Yuya repeated perplexed, while putting his googles on. -Well, if you want. I'll go see Yuzu right now. If you want to see us, we'll be at the caf we went yesterday, okay? See ya.

Even after Yuya left, he couldn't feel distressed. Several days they have been in that world new to them, and no answers about they arrival had been shown. Nor even the visitors knew why they were here, not even a clue: they just appeared. However, this wasn't what worried him the most...  
Ever since he arrived there, he had been feeling like something was missing, like something was out of synchro. Was it his Dueling? He had been working hard on perfectioning it to the point none of the opponents who presented themselves in Gongenzaka Dojo could have defeated him. Besides, he was in pair with the elite duelist, that included duelists from other times and dimensions. Was it his friends? No way, Yuya and Yuzu hadn't left his side since their arrival. Not to mention, they had been making new companions and friends after that, several duelists among them. Maybe there was something he had to do. The problem was simple: what was it? Something about people from other worlds, probably. But who? And why? There were so much amazing people with special abilities, but why did he felt some of them would need his help?  
After fifteen minutes of struggling against himslef, he punched the wall next to him out of frustration, and the impact was such he left a hole in it.

-Hey! Who was it? -The occupant of the room behind the wall roared. His voice was deep and, apparently, raging.

-So-Sorry, sir!

* * *

-Ruca! Come see this!

-What is it now, Rua? You've been impressed by everything today...

-No! This is different!

The twins were sitting on a bench in the park. The whole day was just Rua being amazed about everything he saw and calling out her sister about it. Although she loved him, she was starting to get sick of him.

-Look, Ruca! I've been browsing in my Duel Disk, and it seems every Duelist in the town is listed here.

-Wow, really? Even those out of our dimension?

-Yeah, look! -He then passed his Duel Disk to Ruca.

The screen was showing a picture of every duelist and a couple of numbers next to it, including number of battles, wins, loses and all. Apparently, there was also a ranking.

-Amazing! Who do you think created this program?

-I don't know, but it's awesome! -He quickly replied. -Look: they are all ranked upon the Duels they have had in the town since our arrival. I'll show you: it here says I'm #185!

-It also say there are 200 Duelists here...

-Whatever! And you are #116. You're almost over the top half!

-Hehe, thanks I guess...

-Well, it's only a matter of time, since we only had like 30 duels so far. Give it some time and we'll be the best!

-I don't know... -She doubted. -So anyway, who is the top one?

-I'd bet it's Yusei, or maybe Yugi Motou. I heard he is the...

Rua couldn't finish that sentence. The moment he found the #1 Duelist, his face seemed to become paralayze out of fear.

-What is it, Rua? Something wrong?

-The... The... The #1 Duelist... -He had a really bad time talking.

-Who is it?

He frightenedly showed her his Duel Disk, only to show a blank image with no name and data. As soon as she saw the numbers, he understood why his brother acted so strangely.

*BLANK*  
WINS: 16.253 LOSES: 0 DRAWS: 0

-16.253 wins and no loses?! -She exclaimed scared. -Who could achive so much in just one month?!

-I-I don't know, the name is in blank...

* * *

Yuzu and Yuya finished having lunch and left the caf . Although the last days were kind of troublesome and busy, right now the street seemed quite and peaceful.

-Well, I guess after so much time being here, people would actually get tired of us visitors, right? -She was thinking out loud while walking along with his friend.

-I guess so. But I still wonder what is it with Gongenzaka -He said with his look down, still thinking since he had left the hotel. -Since we got here, he's been acting weird...

-Give it a rest, Yuya. I'm sure he'll work it out somehow.

-Yeah, but...

-Yuya, wait! Look!

They both stopped, as Yuya also found what Yuzu did: a small girl with extremely white and long hair was laying asleep on a bench of the street, using a bag as a pillow. Aparrently, that girl was alone, since no store was opened nearby, due to it being Sunday.

-Yuya, do you think she's lost?

-I don't know, but we can't just leave her like that, something could happen to her...

-You're right. C'mon, let's wake her up.

When they got where the little girl were, they were stunned by the whiteness of her hair, the cuteness of her face... and the simple fact she was all alone in plain midday. She couldn'tnbe more than 12 years old...

-Hey, wake up... -Yuya started shaking her. -Wake up, it's not safe to be alone...

Slowly, the girl started waking up. At first, she groaned a little, but then she opened her eyes. She seemed to be confused, specially because the first thing she saw was a couple of strangers looking at her...

-Don't worry -started Yuzu-. We won't hurt you, we just wanna know if...

But the girls started to cry.

Both of them didn't know what to do. She suddenly sat up and hugged her knees in an effort to be safer. She was almost silent, but you could simply tell she was death of fear, as her eyes were more than wet and she was shivering.

-Nii... Nii -She started mumbling-. Nii, please come. Don't leave me alone...

-D-Don't worry! -Yuya panicked as he didn't expect that reaction, neither did Yuzu-. We'll find your brother! Everything's okay!

-Nii... Nii...

-H-He's right! Your brother cannot be far from here, right? -Yuzu tried to calm her down by placing her hand on the girls shoulder, but before she could, the latter cried even louder.

-What now, Yuzu?

-As if I know! What if...?

-Master, please don't cry.

Both the teenagers were startled by that sudden voice behind them. But not as startled as when they turned around and saw who was it.

An angel, or at least that's what they thought, was floating gracely right behind them. She was bearly wearing clothes and her magnificiently giant wings spreaded at her sides. Although she was wearing a sweet and tender smile, something in her eyes told them she wasn't such a kind creature.

-Master, please don't cry -She gently repeated while passing through Yuya and Yuzu, not paying much attention to neither of them. She then stopped right in front of the little girl-. There is nothing to worry about...

-Ji-Jibril... -It seemed like she recovered her senses, since she stopped crying, altough she was still sobbing.

-Your brother had to depart while you were asleep. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, but I had to make sure first there was no one in sight to threaten you. His departure was just a couple minutes ago. He left along with Dola-chan.

-Really?

-Yes, Master.

-Ok, then -She then cleared her tears with his sleeve and stood up. Surprisingly for Yuya, she took a more serious face, nothing like the saddened girl who had been crying on the bench just a minute ago. -You two -She looked at Yuya and Yuzu-... I'm sorry for that. I overreacted after I slept, that's all.

-No problem, I guess... -Yuzu answered doubtfully, still trying to fit this weird scene into his head.

-Just who are you anyways? -Yuya asked, both perplexed and anxious.

-I'm Shiro. -The girl said firmly-. And she is Jibril -The angel waved them happilly.

-Nice to meet you. I'm Yuya Sakaki.

-I'm Yuzu Hiragi. Nice to meet you, Shiro-chan. -Yuzu tried to be polite to her.

-Duel me -Shiro instantly confronted Yuya.

-Wh-What? Right now?

-Yes. I heard your name, and I know you are a Duelist. I'm a Duelist myself, but not as reckoned as you are...

-Well, thanks for the compliment... -Yuya answered with a bit of shame.

-Can you Duel me, please? -While saying so, Shiro stared at him with her beautiful eyes wide open. Upon seeing them, Yuya couldn't resist but to say...

-Well... I guess one Duel would be okay...

-Can we bet something?

-What kind of bet? -Yuzu was intrigued.

-If you win, I'll give you one card of mine, a very rare one.

-Sorry, but I don't like Ante Duels...

-You don't have to wager a card. If I win, I want you to do me a favor...

-A favour? What is it?

-Well, I don't know where my brother is, and I would like some help to find him.

-So, you want me to help you find your brother?

Shiro just answered by a shameful look to the floor, not saying a single word. Just by seeing this, Yuya felt really bad for her.

-You know, you don't have to bet for that. I can help you without Dueling about it...

-But I want to Duel you...

-Okay... -Yuya finally replied, convinced that nothing wrong could happen-. I'll take the bet...

-Really? -Shiro asked a bit happier. Jibril laughed a little bit-. Can you swear to me by the Pledges?

-Pledges? What Pledges?

-They're some rules Nii and I follow when we play. It's a way we use to play fairly. Jibril, can you show them, please?

Both Yuya and Yuzu were impressed that the angel happily materialized a pergamine out of nowhere with ten rules written on it. But then again, she was an angel after all...

After reading the Pledges, Yuya seemed confused.

-What weird rules... But okay, I don't see nothing wrong with them. We'll Duel with the Pledges.

-Okay!

Soon, both Yuya and Shiro were facing each other with a distance of ten meters between them, both of them holding their Duel Disks. Yuzu and Jibril, meanwhile, were sitting on a bench in front of them.

Then, the Duel began with both declaring:

-ASCHENTE! DUEL!

-First turn is mine! -Yuya exclaimed while pulling two cards from his hand-. With Scale 1's Stargazer Magician and Scale 8's Timegazer Magician, I adjust the Pendulum Scale!

Suddenly, two vertical columns of light formed in both his sides, with each Magician inside of them. Then, a giant Pendulum was swaying around between them.

-With this, I can Special Summon monsters from Level 2 to 7 simultaneously! Sway around, pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light in the ether! Pendulum Summon! Now appear, my servant monsters!

After declaring this, he Summons Performapal Drumming Kong (Level 5, ATK 1600), Performapal Silver Claw (Level 4, ATK 1800) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Level 7, ATK 2500).

-Amazing! -Yuzu shouted out-. A Pendulum Summon in his first turn! Awesome, Yuya!

-How do you like my Entertainment Duel, Shiro?

-Not bad -Although she said that, she wasn't even smiling.

"What a strange girl", Yuya thought. Even so, he ended his turn.

-My turn! Draw! -Shiro pulled out a card from her Deck.

-Okay, Shiro! Show me your...!

-I pass.

Nobody, not even Jibril expected that movement. Passing without summoning a monster, or even placing a backrow?

-What is it? I just had a bad hand, that's all -She replied firmly-. C'mon, it's your turn.

-Oh! O-Okay then. My turn! -Yuya drew his card doubtly-. Hey, Shiro. If you want, I'll just pass until you get a good hand...

-Please, don't. I just decided I want to finish this Duel quickly.

-I don't understand, but okay...

Yuya then Pendulum Summoned the monster he just drew: Performapal Cheer Mole (Level 2, DEF 1000). Right after that, he declared a direct attack with Odd-Eyes.

-Go, Odd-Eyes! Spiral Strike Burst!

The dragon shot a large flaming beam out of his mouth towards the defenseless girl. As the attack striked, a huge smokescreen formed around the field.

-Yuya! What are you doing? -Yuzu yelled at him between that dense smoke-. How could you do that to Shiro-chan? You should go easy on a child!

-But she told me to not do that!

-Useless.

-Huh?

When Yuya turned around and the smoke finally dissipated, he found out something out of normal: Shiro still had 4000 LP. And not only that: she had a monster in her field. (Level 1, ATK 0)

-That kind of attacks are just useless -She explained again-. When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Special Summon Battle Fader from my hand, which also negates the Battle Phase.

-A card that negates attacks from your hand? -Yuya was impressed. Also, since he could do no more, he just ended his turn.

-Amazing -Yuzu hardly could speak-. She stopped Odd-Eyes' attack just like nothing.

-It's obvious you don't know my Master at all -Jibril said to her while gazing amused on the little girl. -This is just the top of the iceberg...

-My turn! Draw! -When she drew her card, she seemed with even more energy than before-. I summon Symphonic Warrior Basses (Level 1, ATK 600). I now activate its effect, increasing its own Level by the same amount of cards in my hand, and I have 5 cards in my hand, so...

Her monster started playing the bass, and while doing so, its Level raised to 6.

-Now I activate One for One: by sending one monster card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster directly from my Deck. Appear now, Tuningware! (Level 1, ATK 100). The monster I just sent to the Graveyard was Quilbolt Hedgehog, which can be Special Summoned from there if I control a Tuner monster, just like Basses (Level 2, ATK 800). Finally, if I have no monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Mirror Ladybug from my hand! (Level 1, ATK 100)

Yuya couldn't just believe it: in a matter of one turn, he fulfilled her whole field with monsters, just like his Pendulum Summon.

-You're incredible, Shiro! Your Dueling is awesome.

-You've seen nothing yet -Shiro cut him with a serious look in his face.

-What?

-When Mirror Ladybug is Special Summoned by its effect, its Level becomes the total sum of levels in my field, meaning ten (Level 10). Now I tune my Level 1 Battle Fader, my Level 2 Quilbolt Hedgehog, my Level 1 Tuningware with my Level 6 Symphonic Warrior Basses!

-What did you say?!

Suddenly, Basses became six glowing green circles that quickly sourrounded the other mentioned three monsters.

-Holy guardian of the nature and its livings! Let your roar tremble this very earth! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree! (Level 10, ATK 3100)

As it hit the ground, the enourmous lion held out a majestic roar that echoed all around the field.

-A 3100 ATK Synchro Monster! -Yuya was impressed.

-I'm not done yet! As Tuningware was used as a Synchro Material, I get to draw a card. Then, I overlay my Level 10 Leo and Mirror Ladybug!

-Heh?! -Yuzy just coudl't believe it: a Synchro used for an Xyz?

The Overlay Network was then created, and Leo and Mirror Ladybug, now shown as two orbs of light, quickly entered into the center of that vortex.

-From beyound the railway, arriving here and now, alongside the tremores of the earth! Xyz Summon! Come before us, Rank 10! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max! (Rank 10, 3000 ATK)

A gigantic railway then appeared in from of Yuya. Right after, an even bigger block transported by a train was sliding on top of it, with two Overlay Units floating around it. Yuya could tell very well that it wasn't good news to him.

-Now, by detaching one Xyz Material, I can make Gustav Max inflict you 2000 damage points!

An orb of light was ingulged by the machine, that then pulled out an enormous cannon from inside, which was pointing directly to Yuya.

-BIG CANNON!

The shoot was both blasting and violent. Yuya barely could stand up after receiving the hit, although his LP were reduced to 2000.

-Now, my Field Spell Card: Xyz Territory!

Right after activating it, the atmosphere around them was covered by a hundred colors that filled the air. Yuya also noticed that Gustav Max started glowing...

-Whenever an Xyz Monster battles another monster now, Xyz Territory increase that monster's ATK by 200 for each of its Ranks.

-What did you say?!

-Battle Phase! Gustav Max will attack Odd-Eyes now! And with that, its ATK increases by 2000! (Gustav Max: ATK 5000)

-ATK 5000? -Yuzu was shocked.

-Drumming Kong's effect activates now! When a monster I control battles another monster, mine gains 600 ATK during the Battle Phase! But I also activate Cheermole's effect: as an ATK's stat changing effect was activated, I can make that effect become 1000 more than usual, so my Odd-Eyes gain 1600 ATK points! (Odd-Eyes: 4100 ATK).

-Quick-Play Spell! Shrink! It halves your monster's original ATK this turn.

-Like I'll let that happen! Stargazer's Pendulum effect activates now! Once per turn, if my Pendulum Monster is battling and my opponent activates a Spell Card, I can negate it and set it face-down! Sorry, but you won't defeat me this turn.

-You really think so? I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Stargazer Magician!

A vortex formed and ingulged the Magician, destroying it.

-What the...? -Yuya couldn't even finish.

-Now that Stargazer's gone, its effect won't apply anymore, that means...

(Odd-Eyes: 2850 ATK)

-As I remember, my monster was attacking...

Gustav Max fires a beam from its cannon and destroys Odd-Eyes with it. The impact pushes Yuya away and reduces its LP to 0.

Yuzu was frozen while watching all that: in a matter of a turn, Shiro blocked every move Yuya had and blew his LP like nothing.

-Impossible... Yuya...

-I told you it was useless -Shiro explained to Yuya while she was walking towards him. He stood up slowly, a bit hurt too-. Your technique is not all bad, but has a lot of flaws...

-Amazing, Shiro -Yuya smile at her, albeit his brushes-. You truly are a great Duelist.

-Thanks -She shortly smiled.

-So, you want me to help you find your brother now?

-Why would you do that? -Shiro's tone changed drastically into seriousness.

Yuya thought he misheard her.

-I mean, didn't you want help with looking for your brother?

-Yes, I did. But did I tell you that was the favour I was going to ask you?

He stood there in silence. What was wrong with this kid? One minute, she was crying over her lost brother, and now she was trying to bergain her.

-What do you...?

-I guess you don't see your actual situation, Yuya-kun -Jibril said while floating into their direction, Yuzu following her-. You accepted a wager without even knowing what you were betting in the first place. Now you have to face the consequences.

-What consequences are you...?

Shiro shushed him before he finished. Then, she said clear and out:

-I want you to be my butler.

-Heh? Why would I do that in the first place? You're not making any sense at...

-Butler -Shiro interrupted again-: bring me a beverage.

-Alright, Shiro-sama! -Yuya happily reverenced to her-. What kind of drink would you...?

As soon as he found out what he was just saying, he stayed in awe. And Yuzu wasn't reacting good to it either.

-Yu... Yuya... -She was panicking-. What's wrong with you?

-I... I don't know... -He started trembling-. Something's wrong with...

-Drinks. Now -Shiro stouted.

-Right away, Shiro-sama! -He then ran to the next vending machine he found, bought six or seven cans of drinks and came back to Shiro, all in a matter of fifteen seconds.

-I hope you enjoy any of the flavours I... -He stopped again, dropping the cans all over the floor-. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!

-YOU TELL ME! PULL IT TOGETHER, YUYA! -Yuzu yelled at him, confused and frustrated.

-Before we Dueled, you accepted playing with the Pledges after aknowledge them -Jibril quickly explained-. That means, you must follow them.

-What do you...?

-Pledge #6 -Shiro interrupted again-. "Any bet made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld". Now you must be my butler, as that is the favour you wagered.

-Like if I let you do that! -Yuya confronted her-. I'm not going to be your butler just because...

-Butler, quiet down.

-Yes, Shiro-sama! -He then stood up firmly and stopped talking.

-Wait, Shiro-chan! You can't do that to Yuya... -She stopped, as a thought came up to her mind-. This was your plan from the beginning, right? To lure us into Dueling you with the Pledges...

-It was. -Shiro confirmed it like nothing.

-How could you do that? That's unfair!

-It wasn't: you both read the Pledges and agreed to them. Everything was fair from the beginning. Butler, you may speak now.

When Yuya opened his mouth, it was like he could finally breathe since forever. He decided not to waste his words.

-Yuzu! Get some help, hurry!

-What are you talking about? You don't think I can do it myself!

-Don't do it! I don't want her to slave you too!

-But Yuya...!

-Listen to him -Shiro cut her shortly and calmly-. I would trust him if I were you. You just witnessed how I defeated him in a matter of a turn. Do you really think you have any chances to beat me in a Duel right now!

Yuzu was furious, but deep inside, she knew Shiro was right.

-We both know you can't do anything but to call comrades in your support. I can wait: Yuya has its Duel Disk on, so you can localize me whenever you want. But better hurry, who knows what will happen to him...

Yuzu looked at Yuya in fear, but he tried to smile at her in confort.

-Don't worry, Yuzu. I'll be fine. Just go already!

-So-Sorry, Yuya. I promise I won't take long! -She said while runnig away, looking for aid.

When she was far gone, Shiro ordered Yuya to pick up the soda cans and to follow her along with Jibril. They were now walking down the street.

-You'll see, Shiro -Yuya suddenly said. Jibril turned her head around, while Shiro just kept walking without looking at him-. I may not be the best, but Yuzu and I know much more Duelists, some of them way better than me. You won't have it your way forever...

-I wonder about that...

-Heh?

-The goood and bad thing about Duelists, specially from your world, is your altruism and your lack of senses when you are Dueling. Because of that, many Duelist will come in order to defeat me, but I won't go down that easy. And when I beat them and make them my servants, more will come in order to avenge them. And none of them will be able to win because I never play the same Deck twice.

-What the...?

-So thank you, Yuya Sakaki. Thanks to you, much more Duelists will encounter the same fate as you.

Jibril starting giggling at her Master's brilliant plan, and Yuya started sweating of fear, regretting the big mistake he had just made...


	2. A Walk in the Park

**Second chapter: A Walk in the Park**

Yuma Tsukumo got to the ice-scream store 15 minutes earlier than scheduled with her girlfriend Kotori, so he decided to sit down and ask for a simple glass of water to wait for her.

-Argh, I hate being earlier. It's worse than being late, because you get to wait others, right Astral? -Yuma speaked even thought no one was there to be talked to, at least no one that others cannot see...

-It depends, Yuma -Astral, the being visible only to Yuma, replied with no interest-. Anyways, are you sure it's okay to talk to me? People may think you are weird... er.

-Like if I care -He drank a bit-. People are distracted with so many strange things nowadays that I don't think they would mind a boy talking to nothing for an instance...

-I can tell you're becoming more sensitive every day -Astral was actually impressed of his friend's thought.

-Of course I am, I spend most of my time with you. -When he finished his water glass, he began complaining:- Agh! Will Kotori come fast or what? I know I'm still early, but I want to meet her right now!

-What is it with the hurry? You two have been quite close to each other for a long time already...

-It's a couple thing, Astral. You won't understand -He then pulled out his Duel Disk from its case on his belt-. Hey, Astral... When was the last time we had a Duel?

-Two days ago, we had a Duel with Crow Hogan, a Synchro User. Quite a splendid battle, I must add.

-Yeah, but I'm still amazed from that. I've never heard of Synchro Summon until we got into this place. And then, Pendulum Summon appeared! That guy... Yuya Sakaki, was he? He Summoned a Level 7 Dragon monster just like that! I think we need to improve our Dueling...

-I was amazed as well, Yuya. But I don't think the matter is to improve our Dueling, but to adapt it for others'.

-What do you...?

Before he could finish the question, the Duel Disk in his hands rang, showing an incoming call...

-Yuya Sakaki? -Yuma was perplexed. What could he want? -He answered the call-. Hello, Yuya-san. What's going...?

-Yuma-kun! Please, help me!

-Yu-Yuya-san! What's happening? -He was beginning to worry.

-I know it's hard to believe, but some girl tricked me into a Duel, and she slaved me?

-She what? I don't understand.

-I can't talk now, she's nearby. I'll turn my Disk Location on. Find me and help me! But careful: she's too strong!

-Don't worry! I'll rescue you! -He hook up and stood up-. C'mon, Astral! We gotta save Yuya-san.

-Yuma, are you sure? We don't even have a plan...

-We don't have much time -He quickly paid for the water and ran out from the ice-scream store, with his Duel Disk on hand, which revealed Yuya was just a kilometer and a half from there-. If we don't hurry, Yuya-san may be in more troubles! C'mon! Kattobingu da! Ore!

* * *

-Gongenzaka! Gongenzaka! Please open up!

He was repainting the wall he had just repaired when someone began smashing the door and screaming out his name.

-Yuzu?

He opened the door, only to reveal his friend, taking huge amounts of air and trying to relax.

-Why... didn't... you... answer to my calls? -She asked between gasps, with her Duel Disk in her hand.

-Sorry, I turned off my Disk to charge it -He went next to his bed and turned his Duel on. There were 12 missed calls, all from Yuzu-. What happened, Yuzu?

-Yuya... Yuya...

-Yuya what?

-Yuya is in great danger!

That was enough for him to react.

* * *

-Why do I have to wear this?

-These are traditional clothes for human servants in Elkia to use -Jibril quickly explained.

-Elkia?

Yuya couldn't know what to feel the most: angry because Shiro tricked him into Dueling while betting his own dignity, intrigued because he didn't know how the Pledges affected him, or embarassed for wearing what he was wearing...

His "butler" suit consisted in a excentric blue suit with yellow folds around his wrists and red buttons, large and equally blue pants with a white belt and clown-like green shoes. He felt like a complete fool not only for having that on, but to stand still while her "Master" Shiro and Jibrilf were drinking a cup of tea at the outside of a coffee shop, with every transient walking by and pointing at him at laughter.

-Where is Elkia, anyways? -He tried to come up with a conversation topic that would distract him from the embarassment.

-You won't know -Shiro replied while eating a cookie.- It's a Kingdom where Jibril and I come from. It belongs to a different where fights and quarrels are decided by games.

-Is it where Pledges are originally attached to? -He inquired sincerely.

-Yes, and apparently it also stick to other humans beings in other worlds, since they also count as Imanity...

-Imanity, what is...?

-Silence, butler -The little girl quickly stopped him.

Yuya had no other choice than to obey and stay still while the girls kept eating. What nerve! She had made Jibril switch his clothes into that weird suit and had taken his Duel Disk, with all his cards included.

"Well, at least they left me my googles and my Pendulum with me" -He could only think that as a relief.

-So is it really true, Shiro? -He suddenly asked.

-What?

-Are you gonna lure other Duelists with me?

-Yes.

-But how do mean to do that? I don't think Yuzu will call other than a friend or two. And even with that, she would warn others about you.

-Possibly, but it won't matter -It was like the subject was simple and boring to her-. Meanwhile, I have a plan-. She then pulled Yuya's Duel Disk out of her bag and started checking on it-. You have Yuma Tsukumo in your contacts... Have you Dueled him?

-Yes, and he's pretty strong -Yuya stubbornly said to Shiro-. He's a great Duelist from where he comes, and you'll have a bad time defeating him. I'm sure you won't defeat his Numbers that easily...

-Oh yeah? Jibril -She stopped drinking her tea when her Master called her-. It's time. You should know that this guy is younger than Yuya...

-Alright, Master. -Jibril happily took the Disk, pressed a button and put it clode to her ear.

"Is she calling him?" Yuya couldn't understand. What's the point of that?

Then, they picked up the call. It was on the speaker when he heard...

-Hello, Yuya-san. What's going...?

Jibril then took a deep amount of air and screamed:

-Yuma-kun! Please, help me!

Yuya couldn't believe: she was talking with HIS voice! How could she do that?!

-Yu-Yuya-san! What's happening? -His voice sounded worried.

-I know it's hard to believe -Jibril continued tracing Yuya's voice-, but some girl tricked me into a Duel, and she slaved me!

-She what? I don't understand.

-I can't talk now, she's nearby. I'll turn my Disk Location on. Find me and help me! But careful: she's too strong! -Yuya could see Shiro was smiling when Jibril said this.

-Don't worry! I'll rescue you! -The call finished then. Right after that, she returned the device to Shiro-. How was it, Master?

-It was great, Jibril. You also made it sound realistic with the warning.

-Thank you so much, Jibril-sama! -She said joyfully.

Yuya took a few seconds to reconstruct what just happened: they just lured Yuma by faking his voice. And now they had him running into their location, awaiting him with a settup!

-Now, Butler -Shiro looked at Yuya, pulling him out of his toughts-: bring me some water.

* * *

-Great! He's only a hundred meters from here! Astral, can you see Yuya-san?

-Not yet, but we should find him shortly...

Yuma has been running like crazy down the blazing sun with Astral floating up to his lead. It sure was hot, but he didn't care: Yuya-san was in danger and he needed to save him.

-Around the corner now! -Yuma spotted at his Duel Disk, happily to see it wouldn't take much longer-. Yuya-san, I...!

When he did turn around the corner, he found Yuya Sakaki, but he wasn't alone. Some little girl and a winged being were standing just in front of him with a patient look on their faces. Yuya, however, seemed worked up or something, like he didn't like the idea of Yuma being there...

-Yuma-kun, you're here... -Yuya regretted out loud-. I...

But before he finished, Yuma burst out laughing.

-What on earth are you doing with those clothes? -He barely could breathe from the laughter.

-Not the time for that! -Yuya instantly defended himself-. Besides, it's not like I want to wear this!

-Then why are you? -He even began crying.

-Master... -Yuya could see that, for the first time, Jibril seemed worried about something-. There is someone behind that boy...

-I know -Shiro quickly responded-. Make him visible.

Yuma stopped laughing as soon as he heard this. Suddenly, Jibril rised her hands up and smash them together above her head. When she did that, the air around them became bizarre, like more dense. After that, she simply said...

-It is done, Master.

-Wh-What is that? -Yuya was horrified, while pointing that strange being behind Yuma-. That white guy...

-What? -Yuma didn't understand, but then he turned around to see his friend, who was as perplexed as he was-. No way... Yuya-san can see you?

-We all can now -Shiro explained. Yuma quickly stared at her. Who was that girl?-. Nice to meet you, Astral.

Now Yuma was panicking. She KNEW Astral?

-Do I know you? -Astral became defensive.

-No, but it doesn't matter -She started walking towards them-. You will now...

-I think I get it... -Astral began thinking out loud-. You called Yuma just recently, right? Not Sakaki...

-You are smart, just as I thought -Shiro congratulated him coldly-. Yes, I did. But all I said was true: he lost to me in a Duel, he is my slave now, and specially, I AM strong.

Yuma then confronted her.

-What are you talking about? You can't slave people like that! That is not what a true Duelist does!

-Like if I care -She expressed like nothing-. You want to free him? Duel me.

-Of course I am! -He quickly prepared his Duel Disk.

-But before that, I want you to read these Pledges and agree to them -Shiro then took the pergamine she had shown to Yuya from her bag and passed it to Yuma. He then quickly read them and...

-Okay! Let's do this!

-Yuma -Astral quickly floated to his side-. Are you sure about it? You should pay more attention to these Pledges...

-Who cares? If you don't do something, Yuya-san will still be enslaved!

-So are you okay if I bet Yuya -Shiro pointed his butler- while you bet yourself?

-Fine by me! Let's do it! -His Duel Disk was already set.

-Fine then -Shiro did the same.

They were now in the middle of the park nearby, all ready to battle, while Yuya and Jibril watched standing beside some trees. Astral was floating nearby Yuma, as he always had done when Dueling with Yuma.

-Yuya-kun! Good luck!

And that's how their Duel began...

-ASCHENTE! DUEL!

-I'll take the first turn! -She exclaimed-. I activate **Upstart** **Goblin** : by making you gain 1000 LP, I can draw one card.

-What? -Yuma was confused, as his LP went up to 5000-. Are you sure about this?

-I am -She responded while drawing a new card-. Now, I activate another **Upstart Goblin**!

-Heh?! -Now he had 6000 and Shiro drew once more-. Astral, what is up to this girl? She's giving me LP like nothing...

-Too suspicious, I must say. Be careful, Yuma...

-I'll set 1 monster, 3 cards and end my turn.

-A set monster... She obviously is up to something... -Astral thought.

-Okay, my turn! Draw! -Yuya pulled out his first card-. Wow! I got a good one! Now I...

-Not so fast! -Yuma almost fell down with Shiro's sudden interruption-. I activate **Maxx "C"** 's effect! By discarding it, until the end of this turn, I'll draw a card whenever you Special Summon a monster!

-Like if that would matter! If I control no monster while you do, I can Special Summon **Dododo Buster** from my hand with its Level reduced by 2! (Level 6?4, 1900 ATK). Now I summon **Goblindbergh**! (Level 4, 1400 ATK).

Four airplanes ridden by goblins appeared on the air, all carrying a big box together.

-When this guy is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. Now come to us, **Gagaga Magician**! (Level 4, 1500/1000).

The box then broke upon, revealing the hooded magician.

-Now I overlay my Level 4 **Dododo Buster** and **Goblindbergh**!

The two aforementioned monsters then became orbs of light that spinned into a giant vortex that appeared from nowhere.

-With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! _Messenger of light, spread your magnificent wings andhold up our dreams!_ Xyz Summon! Appear now, **Number 39: Utopia**! (Rank 4, 2500 ATK)

As soon as the shining-armored warrior hit the field, the ground seemed to become warmer.

-Great! Utopia is already here! -Yuya was just excited.

-But -Astral replied calmly- since you Special Summoned three times this turn, she gets to draw 3 cards! -Shiro then pulled out three cards out of her Deck.

-I then equip **Gagaga Magician** with **Bound Wand** , which increases its ATK by 100 for each of its Levels! (1500►1900). Finally, I used **Gagaga Magician** 's effect to increase its effect to 8 until the end of this turn, which means an extra buff from **Bound Wand**! (1900►2300).

-Two monsters with over 2000 ATK! -Yuya was impressed-. Way to go, Yuma!

-Yuma -Astral tried to warn Yuma-: I know you intend to attack Shiro now, but keep in mind she has three set cards as backrow, not to mention what effect can that set monster have...

-You get nothing by just sitting and waiting! Battle Phase! I attack your set monster with **Gagaga Magician**! -The wizard then shot a red lightning from his wand to the hidden monster, which, upon being destroyed, was revealed to be **Mathematician** (800 DEF).

-When the **Mathematician** -Shiro quickly explained- is destroyed by battle, I get to draw a card!

-Another drawing effect? -Astral was indeed intrigued.

-So what? **Utopia** now attacks directly! RISING SUN SLASH!

The shining warrior pulled out both swords from his back and launched two slicing beams who went directly to Shiro.

-If I'm not wrong -Yuya started thinking, not believeing she would take such hit so easily-, she will activate **Battle Fader** 's effect from her hand to negate the Direct Attack just like she did with me...

But he was wrong.

She took the whole attack and got her LP reduced to 1500.

-She... She didn't avoid it?

-You know, Astral? I'm starting to feel awful by doing this to a little girl -Yuma didn't expect to feel that guilty in a Duel.

-Don't worry, Yuma-kun -Shiro seemed not to care about the damage at all.

-Yuma-kun?! -He responded indignant.

-So, is that it or what?

-Ergh, I set two cards and end my turn -He couldn't get it: what was the matter with that girl?

-My turn! -She then drew her card-. Trap cards, activate!

Two copies of the same card were then revealed in her field: **Reckless Greed**.

-Both these cards allow me to draw 2 cards. That means I get four! Now I activate **Upstart Goblin**!

-What? Again? -He was impressed to see his points raise up to 7000-. Are you sure you know how to Duel?

-Shut up, dummie.

-DUMMIE?!

-And now, my other Trap!

Her third and last set card then was activated: **Hope For Escape**.

-If my opponent has 1000 or more LP than I do, I can pay 1000 LP to draw one card for each difference of 2000 between yours and my LP.

Her LP reduced from 1500 to 500, and since the difference between their LP was 6500, she drew 3 cards.

-Right now -Astral observed-, her hand consists of _12_ cards. She could play many strategies with that amount...

-So what? We have 7000 LP now thanks to her! Now show us whatyou can so, Shiro-chan...

-Very well, dummie...

-Enough with the dummie!

-Spell Card, **Night Beam** : I destroy one of your backrows.

The card she destroyed then was **Half Unbreak**. "Great", Yuma thought, "but that won't do nothing to me".

-Quick-Play Spell: **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your **Bound Wand** -A magical vortex then sent **Gagaga Magician** 's weapon away, returning its ATK to 1500.

-Now, with the Scale 1's **Stargazer Magician** and the Scale 8's **Timegazer Magician** , I adjust the Pendulum Scale!

-What the...? -Yuya cried out.

-Could it be...? -Yuma wondered.

The columns of light went up on the air again. So did both Magicians inside of them.

-With this, I can Summon monsters from Level 2 to 7 simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! Now appear, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!

The dual-colored eyes dragon then roared as soon as it hit the field.

-So that's why you took my Deck -Yuya asked out to Shiro.

-Silence, Butler! -That was enough make him shush.

-Amazing! You can Pendulum Summon just like Yuya -Yuma was gladly surprised by being shown that incredible summoning.

-Spell Card: **Star Changer**. It raises the Level of one monster on the Field by 1. The monster I choose is **Gagaga Magician**.

-Huh? -( **Gagaga Magician** : Level 5)-. Why would you even do that?

-Because of **Odd-Eyes** -Astral quickly understood, fearing the worst.

-Battle Phase. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** will attack **Gagaga Magician** now! Also, whenever **Odd-Eyes** battles a Level 5 or higher monster, all Battle Damage you'll take is doubled!

-The difference between **Gagaga Magician** and **Odd-Eyes** is 1000, so we'll take 2000 damage from the attack! -Astral pointed out-. Yuma! You know what to do!

-Sure I do! I activate my set **Battle Break**! I get to destroy your attacking monster and end the Battle Phase!

- **Timegazer Magician** 's Pendulum effect activates -Shiro calmly stated-. When a Trap Card is activated while a Pendulum Monster I control attacks, I can negate that Trap Card and re-set it!

-What? Then **Utopia** 's effect will activate now! -Yuma wouldn't give up that easily-. By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I get to negate one attack! -One of the orbs surrounding **Utopia** then dissapeared. Next, the monster formed a shield that stopped the dragon's attack-. You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!

-Are you sure?

She then revealed one card from her hand: _**Double or Nothing!**._

 _-_ N-No way... -Yuma knew that card really well. Enough to understand he was in serious danger.

-When a monster's attack was negated, this card can double its ATK and allow it to attack once again! -( **Odd-Eyes** : 5000 ATK)

-Now the difference between the ATK of both monsters is 3500 -Astral's voice began to tremble-. That means...

-7000 damage... -Yuma finished while checking his own LP: _7000_.

- **Odd-Eyes**! Attack **Gagaga Magician** again!

-Then I'll negate it once again! -Yuma wouldn't fall that easy.

-Pointless. Spell Card: **Forbidden Chalice**! This turn, **Utopia** 's ATK will increase by 400 ( **Utopia** : 2900 ATK) and its effects will be negated.

-Negated?!

Yuma then looked how the chalice spilt some of it poison onto **Utopia** 's face and made him knee in pain.

-No way... -Yuya couldn't believe his own eyes: Shiro mastered his own Pendulum Cards in a matter of an hour.

- **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** attacks **Gagaga Magician** -Shiro finally ordered-. **Double Spiral Strike Burst**!

And the attack continued...

* * *

-Stop laughing...

-So-sorry, Yuma-kun. I just can't hold it...

-Well, you'd better!

Yuya knew it was bad to laugh at others disgrace, but he still could't help it: Shiro's order to Yuma was quite fascinating.

The four of them, Shiro, Jibril, Yuya and Yuma were now taking a walk in the park. It was like three o'clock right then and the sun still shone bright. They were all following Shiro's lead while the little girl just strolled like nothing. Jibril and Yuya were following her on both her sides, both of them trying not to laugh too loud, as Shiro was also holding a tether, tied to the dog collar Yuma was wearing. He was walking just in front of her, with fake dog ears, nose and tail as costume, grumbling with every step he took.

-Why do I have to be your dog anyways? -Yuma never felt that embarassed in his whole life.

-I haven't had a dog since Steph, and you look dummie enough to be one anyways...

-Who are you calling...?

-Dog, the paw.

-Yeah! -Yuma gladly obeyed. His later face of disgrace came out pretty quickly-. Woah! I can't disobey!

-Hurts, doesn't it? -For some reason, Yuya was enjoying this-. Sorry, Yuma-kun, but you sure look funny!

-So for how long does Yuma have to wear this costume? -Astral asked Shiro politely, like he didn't care his companion was enduring right then.

-Just until I think it's necessary, but that won't happen in a long time... -Shiro barely paid attention to him-. But don't worry: since it was Yuma who agreed to the Pledges, you don't have to follow my orders.

-Like if I would abandon Yuma in such state.

-Astral... -Yuma gazed up on his friend with gloomy eyes.

-Nice strategy you played out, Shiro -Yuma was impressed, since he almost never heard Astral complimenting another Duelists-. You pulled out that many drawing effects to get the cards necessary for the combo, right?

-Most of those cards are hard to search from my Deck -She carelessly answered-. Besides, Yuma and you are reckoned to use your _Shining Draws_ whenever you're in a pinch. So I had to end it all in a OTK.

-Amazing -Yuma had to admit-. You sure are better than I thought...

"That's not saying much" Astral, also, had to admit.

-So what are we doing here anyways? -Yuya asked, finally reprimending his laughter.

-The locator in Yuma's Deck showed me there was one Duelist here in the park. And he also knows you are here.

-In other worlds -Jibril sentenced quietly- that the Duelist will confront you now, Master?

-Quite possibly. And speaking of so...

She then stood still (and almost choked Yuma withhis collar) when they all got near the trees in the centre of the park. Both Jibril and Yuya also stopped, as they also saw that someone was coming out of that small forest.

-So, you're the Duelist who's been causing havoc around here, huh? -Even with the seriousness of the situation, Judai Yuki smiled at finding her.


	3. Adaptation

Kotori Mizuki was sure mad at Yuma. What kind of person would plant his girlfriend for over half an hour? She had been waiting for him at the ice-cream store for way much more than she could hope. She had even got there five minutes earlier! The nerve of some people...

"I bet he's Dueling with strangers again" She thought to herself, still remembering how Yuma Dueled Judai-san. Although, she sure had enjoyed that Duel.

Duel? That was it! She then came up with a great idea: she would localize Yuma with his Disk Locator. That way, she would reprimend him for being such a jerk and leaving her planted! Again!

-That's odd -Kotori was so surprised she said that out loud. He seemed to be at the middle of the park. That sure was odd...

* * *

-Judai Yuki -Shiro was walking into the red uniformed boy's direction, who seemed to enjoy being there at the park-. I guess you know what I am doing, right?

-Nah, I just had a hump and came here -He stated like nothing-. But since I'm here, I'd better do something about you taking other Duelist prisoners -He then prepared his Duel Disk.

-Judai-san, hold up! -Yuya tried to warn him-. She's way too powerful! She defeat Yuma-kun and I in a matter of one single turn each!

-That's right! -Yuma quickly agreed-. And she also took our Decks, so she may use them against you?

-Hey, why are you wearing that dog costume?

-NOT THE TIME!

-Enough -Shiro was getting impatient-. I'll accept your challenge if...

-If I swear to the Pledges? -Judai cut her. Yuya and Yuma couldn't understand how he knew-. I know about them: let's just say some bird told me so. Sure, why not?

Yuya then realized: did Yuzu contact him to come over there?

-Master... -Jibril seemed worked up.

-Not yet, Jibril -The girl stopped her-. We'll both bet a favour, sounds good? -Shiro stated while setting on her own Disk.

-Fine by me.

Soon after, Shiro and Judai's Duel began.

-ASCHENTE! DUEL!

-I'll take the first turn! -Judai shouted out.

-Be careful, Judai-san!

-Yes, get me out of this stupid dog clothes!

-Well then, I activate **Convert Contact** : by sending **Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab** from my hand and **Neo-Spacian Grand Mole** from my Deck to the Graveyard, I get to draw two cards! -He pulled out his cards-. Hey, not bad! I just got the perfect card: **Polymerization**!

-Oh yeah! -Yuma was excited-. A Fusion Summon in his first turn!

-Sure will! Now I fuse **Elemental Hero Neos** and **Elemental Hero Avian** in my hand to Fusion Summon **Elemental Hero Neos Knight**! (Level 7, ATK 2500)

-So this is Fusion Summon -Jibril was intrigued-. That seems so amazing!

-And there's yet more! **Neos Knight** gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Fusion Material that was fused with **Neos** , so it gains 500 ATK! (ATK 3000). Now, my Field Spell, **Neo-Space** , will activate!

The space surrounding them became more bizarre than with **Xyz Territory** , fulfilling the air with an infinity of colors and light.

-What is this field? -Astral wondered.

-You'll see! I activate **Miraculous Contact** : now I can shuffle Fusion Materials for a **Neos** Fusion Monster from my Graveyard to my Deck and perform a Contact Fusion with them!

-A what? -Yuma and Yuya asked out at the same time.

 **Neos** , **Flare Scarab** and **Grand Mole** suddenly appear out of nowhere and flought up to the sky, where some blinding light received them.

-Triple Contact Fusion! Appear now, **Elemental Hero Magma Neos**! (Level 9, ATK 3000)

-Two monsters with 3000 ATK!

-Not so fast, Yuma-kun! Since **Neo-Space** is active, **Magma Neos** gains 500 ATK! Not to mention its own effect lets it gain 400 ATK for each card on the field! Since there are three, it gains 1200! (Magma Neos: 4700 ATK)

-Incredible, Judai-san! -Yuya complimented him.

-I end my turn now. You're up next, Shiro-chan!

-Idiot.

Aparently, Judai didn't take the insult that good.

-Wh-What was that?

-You can't really be THAT stupid. Anyways, my turn! -She drew-. I summon **Denko Sekka**! (Level 4, 1700 ATK)

A blue lady with a sword then appeared along with a lightning.

-Now I activate **Card Advance** : I get to look at the top 5 cards of my Deck and putting them back in the order I want.

Judai knew that may cause troubles in her next turn, but then something unexpected occurred: Shiro just grabbed the five cards and put them back in the exact position, without even looking at them.

-What are you doing? You won't even look what cards are they?

-It doesn't matter, since I've already won -Judai was getting impatient about her arrogace-. During the turn I activate **Card Advance** , I can Tribute Summon one monster even after Normal Summoning another one this turn.

-What? So you're using **Denko Sekka** for...

-Nope. Quick-Play Spell: The **Monarchs Stormforth**! This turn, I can Tribute one of your monsters as if it was mine!

-Huh? Such effect exists? -Yuya couldn't believe his ears.

-The monster I Tribute is **Magma Neos**!

Judai's monster got then trapped by a wild hurricane until he wouldn't be spotted. Suddenly, when the storm faded, a new monster appeared.

-I Tribute Summon **Caius the Shadow Monarch**! (Level 6, 2400 ATK). Now, when Caius is Tribute Summoned, I can banish one card on the field. I target **Neos Knight**!

Shiro's monster then launched an obscure sphere of shadows into Neos Knight's chest, just before the latter dissapeared.

-No way... -Yuma was in awe.

-Battle Phase! -Shiro declared-. **Denko Sekka** and **Caius** will attack directly!

Before the expectators, or Judai, would know, both a white lightning and a pitch-black beam stroke Judai strongly and dropped his LP to 0, making him fall over.

As soon as the Duel ended, Shiro walked towards Judai, with an aura of deception around her.

-I'm truly dissapointed.

-Well, what can I say? -Judai stood up difficultly-. I did the wrong moves...

-I'm not dissapointed of that -She corrected him-. I'm dissapointed of you believing you would win at losing.

-Heh? What did you-?

-Jibril. Now.

The winged girl then clapped her hands again, just like she did before Astral became visible. But this time, a celestial being wouldn't appear. Not even close.

-Ah! A... A _monster_!

Shiro totally comprehended Yuya's reaction and fear: not everyone would feel joy at finding Judai's Spirit Monster familiar.

-Hello, Yubel -Shiro greeted to the demon-like creature floating near Judai-. I'm afraid your plan didn't go as well.

-Seems not -She responded melancolically.

-What plan? -Yuya couldn't figure out what was going on-. What are you...?

-Judai and Yubel's plan -Shiro interrupted his Butler- was to lose in purpose so that Yubel, invisible to others, would spy on me to find out any weakness or information they couldexploit against me -She then stared at Judai-. But you didn't know that Jibril can make spirits visible, right Judai-kun?

He glared at her for te first time, frustrated that his plan didn't work out at all.

-So you lost on purpose? -Yuma asked him-. Why?

-I knew there would be no chance at beating her, even I know my limits. I could tell from what Yubel sensed about Shiro. By the way, Yubel told me about her, since she can feel strong Duelists' souls nearby, such as Yuya's and Yuma's -He quickly clarified-. But well, serves me right for not planning it through...

-Don't say that, Judai-san -Yuya tried to consolate him-. Your plan wasn't bad...

-And now... -Shiro continued-. The favour we bet...

-Well, let's get over it -Judai calmly accepted the consequences-. What do you want me to be? Your guard? Your cook?

-You're going to be my boyfriend.

That was unexpected. For everyone.

-Ah! Master! -At least Jibril looked excited about the idea...

-EHHH?! -Judai totally lost it-. I-I can't be your _boyfriend_! I'm way older than you!

-Are you crazy or what? -Yuya couldn't believe it either-. You can't force someone to love you like that!

-I didn't say he would love me -She clarified-. He would be my boyfriend. That means he will hug me, hold my hand, walk with me, eat with me and sit together whenever I want...

-You have a strange idea of a boyfriend -Yuma had to say.

-Quiet, dog!

-Arf! -He then sat down firmly and kept silent, much to his grief.

-B-But I can't be your boyfriend -Judai couldn't know what to say-. I mean, you're just like...

-Hold my hand -Shiro extended it to him.

At first, Judai seemed to show some resistance, giving the fact the whole idea was absurd and unforgivable to him. However, the Pledges were more powerful than his powerwill. So he accepted her hand.

-O-okay, Shiro-chan...

-ARGH! -Yuma and Yuya were simply shocked.

-Now, let's have a walk. Okay, boyfriend? -Shiro didn't even smile-. You can carry the dog along.

* * *

-Are you sure this is the place, Yuzu?

-Sure I am! Yuya must be somewhere in this park!

Gongenzaka and Yuzu had been running for half an hour already, but they just got into the park, where his dear friend must have been.

-Look! He's in the exact center of the park! Let's go, Gongenzaka.

-Wait up! Could you tell me again who is this Shiro girl? -Due to the hurry, he barely knew the situation.

-She's an extremely skilled Duelist, she finished Yuya with an OTK and took him prisoner!

-What?! Unforgivable! Don't worry, Yuya! We're coming now and save you!

When they got to the point, they discovered they had been awaited. Shiro was there, but not only with Yuya and Jibril: there were three other people with them.

-Kotori-chan... -Yuzu was impressed to see the girl she just met a week ago dressed as a maid-. Don't tell me...

-I'm sorry, Yuzu-san -She blushed while apologizing-. When I was looking for Yuma, I found him turned into a dog and had to save him. So I confronted Shiro, but...

-She lost -Shiro interrupted again-. Right after I got my new boyfriend.

-Boyfriend? -Yuzu wasn't getting it-. Who is...? -Then, the answered flashed before her eyes: Shiro was holding hands with...- Judai-san?! What the heck are you doing?!

-It's not what it looks like! -He began explaining-. Shiro...

But he coudln't finish, because Yuzu started slapping him with her paper fan.

-How dare you lollicon, Judai-san! I know she's evil, but you shouldn't take advantage of a little girl like that! -She scolded him while hitting him even harder.

-It's not that, Yuzu! -He defended himself while receiving all hits with his face-. She forced me with the Pledges!

-She what?

-YUYA! -Gongenzaka screamed out of nowhere-. What happened? Why are you wearing that?

-It's Shiro -His friend pointed at the little girl-. She tricked me into wagering my dignity in a Duel. Now I'm forced to be her _butler_!

-Huh? Is that even possible?

-You would be surprised -Jibril jumped out- to see how much you don't understand, big guy...

-Who's that? A demon? -Gongenzaka feared upon seeing her.

-I'm a Flugel -She cleared out-. My name is Jibril. And I must say...

She then started examinating Gongenzaka from the head to the toes.

-Hey, what are you doing? -He blurted out while she lifted his right arm.

-I've never encountered any human with such body like yours. You're way different than my Masters or any other Imanity, to say the least -He could tell Jibril was getting WAY too interested in him.

-Knock it off! -Yuzu yelled at the Flugel, making her stop-. We're here because of our friend! We won't let you use him like that no more!

-She's right! -Gongenzaka got away from Jibril and prepared his Duel Disk-. I, the man Gongenzaka, won't rest until my best friend is released from you! No matter if you're a little child!

-Guys, wait! -Yuya said to his friends, in hope they wouldn't end up like the others-. Please, be careful! Shiro can be really dangerous!

-Don't worry, Yuya! -His friend stated firmly-. I won't fall that easy when my friends are in trouble!

-Me neither! -Yuzu proudly followed-. Besides, I already know Shiro's Deck, so it won't be that hard!

Yuya tried to told her the truth, but...

-Butler -Shiro stopped him before he would even talk-. Go sit with Jibril, the dog, the maid and the dog and stay silent. I'll handle the two of these guys...

Yuya angrily scorted the others outside the potential Duel zone.

-Wait, you're going to Duel us both on your own? -Yuzu couldn't believe it-. You're not even team up with Jibril?

-No way! -Gongenzaka seemed furious-. I won't take party in such demeaning advantage! Specially against a child!

-What is it? -Shiro questioned him-. Are you scared of me defeating you both at the same time? I guess Gongenzaka Dojo's hier turned out to be a _coward_ after all...

That was it. Those words hit him deeply. The audience could almost see the flames burning Gongenzaka form the inside.

-UNFORGIVABLE! Fine! Have it your way! You're going down!

-Well, if it comes down to this... -Yuzu then prepared her Duel Disk.

Then, the three of them screamed to each other:

-ASCHENTE! DUEL!

-You'll take the first turn, you girl -You could easily tell Gongenzaka was still mad by his tone.

-Very well. I set 3 cards and end my turn.

-Heh? Just that? -He was definetly confused.

-Don't fall into that, Gongenzaka -Yuzu explained-. She's trying to lure us and deceive us just like he did with Yuya.

"But it won't be like my Duel" Yuya thought, cursing his obligatory silence.

-My turn! -Yuzu declared-. I'll activate **Polymerization**! I'll fuse the **Melodious Divas** , **Aria** and **Sonata** in my hand! -She then began her chant as the two singers rose and fuse with each other-. _Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power!_ Fusion Summon! _Now come here to the stage!_ **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra**! (Level 6, 2400)

The new Fusion Monster made an excelse reverance while reaching the field.

-Not bad -Judai commented-. A Fusion Summon in her first turn...

-I'm done now. You go, Gongenzaka!

-Yes! Leave it to me! -The manly Gongenzaka was more than ready-. My turn! I Normal Summon **Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler** (Level 4, 0 ATK)

-Heh? Why would he summon a monster with no ATK in attack position? -Kotori couldn't understand.

-Because **Blue Brawler** won't stand here for long -Astral rectified, knowing what was going to happen.

-Now, by sending **Gigagloves** from my hand to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon my Tuner monster **Superheavy Samurai Trumpetist** from my hand! (Level 2, 300 ATK)

-Tuner? -Yubel was surprised, since only a few times had she presenced an actual Synchro Summon.

-I tune my Level 4 **Blue Brawler** with my Level 2 **Trumpetist** -The latter then became two green rings surrounding and transforming Blue Brawler-. _Raging devil who surpasses every defense! Come to me and fulfill my will for justice!_ Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 6, **Superheavy Samurai Oni** **Shutendoji**! (Level 6, 2500 DEF)

-Amazing! A Synchro Summon! -Yuma barked from behind Jibril.

- **Shutendoji** 's effect activates now -The Duelist declared-. If it is Synchro Summon while I had no Spell or Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy all my opponent's Spell and Trap cards! So your three set cards are goners!

 **Shutendoji** raised his club and hit the ground with it, which cause an expansive wave into Shiro's field.

-Continuous Trap, activate! -Shiro quickly responded to its effect-: **Skill Drain**! By paying 1000 LP for its activation, this card negates the effects of all monters on the field!

-What?!

As her LP were reduced to 3000, a strange energy overcame **Shutendoji** and **Schuberta** , like it was hurting them from inside.

-With that, your monster's effect won't apply and my cards are intact -Shiro cleared out-. Anything else?

"Not good" He though. "While **Skill Drain** is on the field, both mine and Yuzu's monsters are in great disadvantage. I have to do something to get rid of that card, but now..."

-Since I Special Summoned a **Superheavy** Samurai Synchro monster, I can Special Summon **Superheavy Samurai Soul Shine Claw** from my hand -(Level 2, 500 DEF) Sadly, that was all he could do by now-. I end my turn.

-My turn! Draw! -Shiro then activated the card she just drew-: I activate **Magic Planter** : by sending a Continuous Trap from my field to the Graveyard, I draw two cards?

-Say what?

The two of them saw how **Skill Drain** disappeared, their monsters came back to normal and Shiro drew two cards. Why would she do that?

-Now, if I control no monsters and my opponent does, I can Special Summon **Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd** from my hand! -(Level 4, 1800 ATK)

-I Normal Summon **Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword**! (Level 4, 1000 ATK)

 **Extra Sword** then appeared from the box the Goblins were carrying.

-Now I overlay my Level 4 **Assault Halberd** and **Extra Sword**!

-What? -Yuzu and Gongenzaka expressed at the same time.

- _Blades as fast as the wind itself! Become one with your holder and end my opponents!_ Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4, **Blade Armor Ninja**! (Rank 4, 2200 ATK)-. Now, since **Extra Sword** was used as a Material for an Xyz Material, it gains 1000 ATK!

Both **Blade Armor** 's swords enlarged while its ATK raised to 3200.

-3200 ATK! -Yuya worried about his friends.

-Now, my Equip Spell Card, **Junk Barrage**! Now whenever **Blade Armor Ninja** destroys a monster in battle, my opponent will lose LP equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster! Finally, I'll detach 1 Xyz Material from **Blade Armor Ninja** , so that it can attack twice this turn!

One of the orbs around Shiro's monster dissapeared and its swords started glowing.

-Battle Phase! I attack **Shutendoji** with **Blade Armor Ninja**! TWIN BLADES!

-Not so fast! I send **Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit** to my Graveyard. Now, if **Shutendoji** would be destroyed this turn, I can reduce its DEF by 800 instead! (Shutendoji: 1700 DEF).

-Nice, but **Blade Armor** can attack once again, and **Schuberta** is still unprotected! Attack Yuzu's monster now!

Her warrior then sliced **Schuberta** in two, destroying her and reducing Yuzu's LP to 3200.

-Also, with **Junk Barrage** 's effect, you'll lose LP equal to half **Schuberta** 's ATK, which means 1200! (Yuzu 2000 LP)

-Yuzu! -Yuya and Gongenzaka screamed, as Yuzu just received a meteor-like attack from Shiro's Spell card.

-No worries, I'm still ok...

-I'll set one card and end my turn. So it's your play now, Yuzu.

-For a little girl, you are pretty good -Yuzu had to admit-. But you're going to need more than that to defeat me! My turn! Draw! -The card she pulled out was the exact one she needed: _**Soprano**_.

-I activate **1st Solo Movement** : since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower **Melodious** monster from my hand. Come to stage, **Soprano the Melodious Songstress**! -(Level 4, 1400 ATK)-. Now, I Normal Summon **Crystal Rose**! -(Level 2, 500 ATK)-. Now, **Crystal Rose** can be treated as the material of any Fusion Summon. I'll use its effect to treat it as **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra**!

The rose then casted a vague illusion of **Mozarta** from itself.

-Finally, if I would Fusion Summon using **Soprano** , I can do it without any Fusion Spell card! I'll fuse **Soprano** and **Mozarta** now! _Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power!_ Fusion Summon! _Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory!_ **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!** (Level 6, 1000 ATK)

-Battle Phase! -She then declared-. I attack **Blade Armor Ninja** with **Bloom Diva**. Also, whenever this monsters battles with a Special Summoned monster, she is not destroyed, my opponent receive all the damage I would take, and that monsteris destroyed! REFLECT SHOUT!

Shiro's monster then vanished after receiving a blast from Yuzu's. Then, her LP dropped to 800.

-Trap Card, activate! **Oasis of the Dragon Soul**! It lets me Special Summon **Blade Armor Ninja** in Defense Position (Level 4, 200 DEF)

-Defenses like that won't save you! I end my turn! You're up next, Gongenzaka!

-Thanks, Yuzu! My turn! Draw! I Summon **Superheavy Samurai Battleball**! -(Level 2, 300/800).

-Now I tune my Level 2 **Shine Claw** and my Level 6 **Shutendoji** with my Level 2 **Battleball**! _Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm!_ Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 10! **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo**! -(Level 10, 3800 DEF)

-Amazing! But Yuzu and Gongenzaka pulled out their ace monsters! -Yuya started to believe Shiro would finally lose.

-I now activate **Susanowo** 's effect! If this monster is in Defense Position and I have no Spell or Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can pay 500 LP (Gongenzaka 3500) to choose and activate one of my opponent's Spell cards in their Graveyard! The card I choose is Shiro's **Junk Barrage**!

-Interesting -Astral stated, quite impressed-. Now, if **Susanowo** destroys **Blade Armor** , **Junk Barrage** will inflict 1100 damage to Shiro, which is enough to beat her.

-Now, Battle Phase! I attack **Blade Armor Ninja** with **Susanowo**.

Gongenzaka's monster then punched the floor, which cause a giant fissure that hit and destroyed Shiro's. Smoke and debris blown up by the attack formed a cloud.

-That's right, Gongenzaka! We did it! -Yuzu congratulated.

-Finally it's over, yeah.

-Not bad -They suddenly heard.

As the smoke cleared they could see Shiro standing there and, much to their astonishment, with still 800 LP. **Blade Armor Ninja** was no longer on the field, but a face-up Spell Card was: _**Mystical Space Typhoon**_.

"Not that card again" Yuya and Yuma shared this thought upon seeing it.

-When your monster attacked, I activated this card to destroy **Junk Barrage**. That way, I didn't receive any effect damage from it. Not bad, but not good either -She stared at Gongenzaka-. So now what?

-I... I end my turn -He relunctally declared.

-No way. She even dodged that? -Kotori was impressed.

-Is there any way this girl can be defeated? -Judai wondered.

-Don't worry -Yuya still kept some hope-. Shiro just have 800 LP and a backrow, while Yuzu and Gongenzaka have 2000 and 3500. Meanwhile, they have their aces now. They still have chances to win.

-My turn. Draw! -When Shiro pulled out and look at her card, she knew the game was over-. If I Special Summon two **Grinder Tokens** to my field, I can Special Summon **Grinder Golem** to my opponent's field!

Two little machines with 0 ATK appeared on the girl's side of the field, while a bigger one (Level 8, 3000 ATK) showed up in Yuzu's.

-What the...? Why did you give me a 3000 ATK monster?

-Heh, I bet she's admiting defeat -Yuma supposed.

-Now my Trap card: **Double Magical Arm Bind**! By tributing two monsters I control, I can gain control of two opponent monsters for this turn! I tribute both my **Grinder Tokens** to take controls of **Bloom Diva** and **Susanowo**.

-What?! -Yuzu and Gongezaka couldn't believe it.

As the Tokens dissapeared, two springs with hand caught both **Bloom Diva** and **Susanowo** , who then disappeared. Right after, they came back, but in Shiro's side of the field.

-You're kidding...

-Our monsters...

-Battle Phase! I attack **Grinder Golem** with **Bloom Diva**! Now **Bloom Diva** 's effect activates! As it's attacking a Special Summoned monster, she is not destroyed, you take all damage instead of me and that opponent monster will be destroyed! REFLECT SHOUT!

 **Bloom Diva** 's voice then hit **Grinder Golem** , making it explode and push Yuzu away with the impact of the attack (Yuzu: 0 LP).

-YUZU! -Both Gongenzaka and Yuya exclaimed.

-Now **Susanowo**! Attack Gongenzaka directly!

Once again, it threw its fist into the floor, making it shake and the resulting fissure hit the Duelist (Gongenzaka: 0 LP).

-N-No way -Yuya had just witnessed both his friends being beaten at the same time.

Shiro walked slowly were both her opponents were laying. When she reached them, he asked:

-Wh-What kind of Deck do you use? Negating effects, Rank 4 monsters, giving monsters to your opponent and controlling others. It doesn't make any sense.

-It does -She shortly explained-. It's an Anti-Melodious, Anti-Superheavy Deck.

Everyone who was present, except Jibril, froze out of impression. A Deck specifically designed to beat two other ones?

-How? How did you know we would Duel you at once? -Yuzu had to inquire.

-I didn't. But I have prepared many Deck for any chances that might happen today. -She then looked at Jibril-. Jibril has been ordered to arrange my Deck like I command, according to the Duelist I face. That's why none of you could beat me: I adapt myself to you.

-Wait! Isn't that cheating? -Yuma pointed out furiously.

-No, since there is no rule in Duel Monsters that doesn't allow players to modify their Deck before Dueling, at least outside Tournaments -She came back to Gongenzaka and Yuzu-. And now...

* * *

-BWAAAHHH! I'm sorry Yuya!

-Don't worry about a thing, Gongenzaka. She is pretty strong after all...

-But I promised to save you! I failed to both you and Yuzu! I, the manly Gongenzaka, I... I... BWAAAHHH!

He couldn't continue due to his tears. He was now hugging his friend with all his strenght, looking for his forgiveness. Shiro had turned him into his domestic servant, making him wear an second-handed jean overall and ragged shoes. Meanwhile, Yuzu was right next to Kotori, both wearing the same maid uniform.

-And to think I have to bow to her from now on... -Yuzu was still frustrated-. At least I gave my best.

-At least you too have it better than me -Yuma complained while scratching his head with his foot.

-Gongenzaka, please don't cry. There is nothing we can do about it -Yuzu tried to console his friend, mostly because Yuya started not breathing.

-Unforgivable! -He hugged him even more. They could all tell Yuya was becoming blue.

-Enought everyone. Now gather around -Shiro announced, making anyone stand firm in front of her, much to their dismat (but Yuma's, whose skin was recovering his original color).

-We'll be heading to my place now. So everybody buy me some beverages and food while Jibril gets our transportation!

-Yes, Shiro-sama -They painfully agreed, while going to the next store they would find.

-Master -Jibril asked as soon as they left-, are you sure you want to return now? We can get more Duelists working for us.

-I'm tired. Besides, I already have enough Decks to say I did well: **Performapal** , **Numbers** , **Elemental Hero** , **Cheer Fairy** , **Melodious** and **Superheavy Samurai**. Not that bad...

-If you say so, Master -She prompted a smile to her owner.

-Moreover, I'm sure Nii will be there right now..


	4. The Mansion

**I'm SO SO sorry for the delay! It's been such a busy month here! Anyways, here's the thing: I'll try to post for at least once a week or two from now on, so please don't be impatient, 'cuz I'll write unless I say otherwise!**

 **Also, all reviews, whether they are good are bad, are welcome!**

* * *

Gongenzaka never felt so humilliated in his entire life. Not only he failed to his best friends, but now he had to carry an evil little girl (and his forced boyfriend) with a charriot by pulling from some ropes attached to it. All that while wearing some old and filthy overalls.

-I'm really sorry, Gongenzaka-kun -Judai, whose arm was trapped by Shiro's hug, tried to apologize-. I didn't mean you pulled me all the way to Shiro's house.

-Don't be sorry -The little girl apologized while holding his arm even tighter-. He doesn't have any other choice, right Gongenzaka?

-Yes, Shiro-sama -He groaned.

Yuma, Yuya, Yuzu and Kotori were all walking at the sides of the charriot, all frowning and grunting, while Jibril was just floating overhead, enjoying the success of her Master's plan.

-You're amazing, Master! In a matter of two hours or so, you have captured six Duelists! But don't you wish for me to teleport us right to your house?

-No need for that -She calmly responded-. I want to see Nii now, but I want to give our new prisoners some job to do right now. Besides, I may send them out for supplies, games and other stuff.

-Certainly, buy I'm asking because it's your first time being so far from your brother...

-What do you mean by that? -Yuya suddenly asked-. Don't you get used to be away from my brother?

-Butler, silence -She ordered, much to Yuya's dismay-. Let's just say I don't like being with him, so we're seeing him now. Right, boyfriend?

-As if I can say anything -Judai responded confused-. Anyways, why do you want me as your boyfriend?

-Because I want one, that's all -She simply responded, rubbing her cheek onto his shoulder-. Besides, you're kinda cute.

Judai then turned as red as his uniform.

-Now, faster, Gongenzaka -She quickly commanded-. There are three kilometers left and I'm impatient.

* * *

None of the six prisoners could believe their eyes. The place were Shiro said she lived was in fact an impressive mansion at the outskirts of the city. Although it had clear signs of being old and the grass was tall and uncut, it was an impressive structure with four of five floors and both the frontyard and backyard occupied four hundred square meters each, to say the least.

-How did you afford such place? -Gongenzaka wondered as soon as he stopped pulling the chariot.

-People's services and rights are not the only things Nii and I bet in games -She answered while standing up from her seat-. Butler, put me down.

Yuya helped Shiro and Judai get down and they all started walking to the front door. After that, she grabbed Yuma's lash and pulled him with her, much to his humilliation. For some reason, the door was not locked, and Shiro just had to push it to open it.

The entrance was in many ways magnificent, albeit the dust and spiderwebs being in every corner, there were many fancy furnitures, like marble tables and old-dated paintings, decorating the hallway. Due to the windows covered with dirt, sunlight barely went through the glass, so it was kind of dim at that moment. While they were all impressed by that place, Shiro and Jibril (along with a forcely dragged Yuma) just walked to the door at the end of the hallway.

-Everybody, come here. I want you to meet my brother -Shiro then opened the door.

When they all walked through that door, they encountered what they thought it was the dining room: a large table in the center, with twenty chairs or so arround it, windows as tall as the walls themselved, which was like 10 meters or so, and a dusty, yet elegant chandelier a few meters from the table. Also, they could notice there were two people sitting right next to the table, facing their backs to the new guests: a ginger girl and a black-haired boy. Both teenagers.

As soon as the mysterious boy turned around to the sound of the open door, he noticed a group of strangers standing at the room entrance confused. But among them, he could notice someone...

-Shiro!

-Nii!

The two siblings then ran into each other's arms and started crying rivers. None the Duelists understood what was happening, while Jibril and the ginger girl just shook their heads, like if they had already passed through this scene before...

-Nii! I was so scared! Let's never split apart!

-I think so too! Never again!

Yuya just couldn't believe it: it was like Shiro became the same scared child he had found that day on a bench. Because, just an hour ago she defeated all his comrades with the coldest decision and attitude he had ever encountered, and now she was crying like a little baby.

-Nii -She finally said as soon as they stopped crying (They took life five minutes to do so)-. Did you find what you were looking for?

-More or less, I found two of the four -He proudly answered-. It's harder than we thought, you know...

-Good to know.

The Duelists couln't get it. Two of four? What were they looking for?

-So who are these people, anyways? -The brother then asked, remembering there were six strangers in the room.

-Nii. I brought you slaves -Shiro happily answered. The others were impressed by the simplicity she had just said that.

-Good job, Shiro! -He congratulated her, much to their even bigger surprise.

-Praise me more.

-You're an awesome Duelist, Shiro-chan! -He then rubbed Shiro's head, which she enjoyed.

"Seriously..." Judai thought to himself. "What kind of siblings are they?"

-Wait up, Shiro! -The ginger girl suddenly jumped out of her seat-. You mean to tell me you used the Pledges to enslave these persons and give them to Sora? That's just cruel!

"Finally, someone with common sense" Yuzu was sort of relieved.

-Not all of them -Shiro argued-. Judai is my boyfriend -She then took the latter's hand.

-WHAAAAT! -Sora exploded-. How can you get a boyfriend? You're just eleven and he's just, I don't know, way older for you! -He started to become paranoic-. Besides, you don't approve R-Rated things, so why do you want one in the first place?!

None of the visitors knew how to react to Sora's sudden bursting. He was screaming while scolding his little sister and spilting at the same time. She, however, didn't flinch at all.

-I was lonely and without you, Nii -She was blushing-. I wanted someone to be with me, because I wanted to be with you.

-Sh-Shiro! -Her brother cried out of compassion and hugged her again.

"That's it" Yuma comfirmed. "We're prisoners of a pair of nutjobs..."

-Anyway, Shiro -Sora quckly pulled himself together-. I need you to see what Steph and I have already done. Will you come?

-Very well. Jibril -Shiro suddenly called-. You watch over the slaves while we're in the kitchen, Steph will come with us -She pointed at the ginger girl-. You, slaves, will stay here and obey every command from Jibril while my brother and I are absent, understood?

-Yes, Shiro-sama -Yuya, Yuma, Yuzu, Kotori and Gongenzaka answered against his will.

-You stay here too, boyfriend -She directed to Judai-. This is a secret between my brother, Steph and I, so please stay here.

-O-okay, Shiro-chan...

-Until then -She then followed her brother and Steph to the kitchen.

As soon as the door behind them was closed, Jibril started staring at Gongenzaka, with her eyes barely at two inches away from his.

-Wh-What are you doing, Jibril? -He was getting scared of the Flugel.

-As I said earlier, you're quite different than the other Iman... I mean, humans I've seen before -She was checking every part of his body with her eyes-. Please, sit on the table.

-Heh? Why would I...?

-As I recall -She interrupted-. My Masters ordered you to obey my commands as they are absent, so you don't have a choice.

Understanding he had no other choice, the manly Gongenzaka relluctanly sat on top of the dining table, firm as a board.

-So what are you going to do with me?

-A body inspection -She gladly responded-.

-A body inspection? -He was perplexed and indignified-. What will you inspect from me anyways?

-Your erogenous zones.

Gongenzaka thought he misheard. Everyone did.

-WH-WHAAAAAAT?! -He blurted out-. What are you talking about?!

-Are you crazy? -Yuzu stormed out-. You can't do that, we won't let you...!

-All of you -Jibril declared at her five spectators-. Stay there and observe.

The butler, the dog, the boyfriend and the maids suddenly stood frozen for a second, just before they unwillingly straghten up firm, all watching the Flugel and the domestic servant painfully.

-You can't do that, Jibril! -Gongenzaka protested-. Why do you even...?

-Checking on someone's erougenous zones is the best way for Flugels to determine the presence of spirits in their body...

-I have no spirits in my body! I assure you! So don't do this!

-I'll be the one to judge that. Now off with the clothes.

-Like he would such th... HEH?! -Yuya interrupted himself, as he saw his best friend taking of his overalls with tears in his eyes. Kotori started screaming.

-Unforgivable... -He could only grunt as he revealed his bare muscled body. All that was left were his trunks-. This is too much for me...

-Very well -Jibril continued happily, like she was enjoying seeing him suffering-. Now lay over...

Crying even more, he laid down slowly and started shivering from the fear. The others tried at least not to look, but they were ordered to.

-Please don't do it, Jibril! -Yuya shouted to her, not wanting his best friend to endure such torture to his pride-. We'll do anything, but...!

-Silence -She prompted-. I don't wish any distractions.

-P-Please, don't do it -Gongenzaka begged to her. He was red as a tomato and trembling like a jelly-. I, the manly Gongenzaka, can't fall in such deep humilliation, specially in front of my friends, so...

-Don't worry, if that is the case, you can check on my erogenous zones later...

If they could, the servants would have screamed and shouted, just like Gongenzaka did.

-That's not the case at all!

-Then I won't take long -She gladly confirmed while placed his hand on his...

* * *

-Shiro -Stephanie Dola turned to the little girl in the kitchen, right after Sora and Shiro had finished talking about their day-. Are you sure about having all those Duelists in here? I don't think it's good.

-No problem -She answered while his brother and her, who had been sitting on the same chair, stood up-. They won't be a problem, not while I order so.

-Yeap, we got it all under control -Sora defended her sister-. Besides, it is all for Imanity's good. Remember, Steph?

-Yes, but...

-Don't worry about a thing -He reassured as they took the hallway to the dining room-. With the information we've collected it will be no time before...

-AAHHHHH!

The scream of pain came from the dining room, and it seemed like it was Noboru Gongenzaka.

The trio then ran down the hallway until they reached the door to the dining room. As they came in, the first thing they saw were five people facing against the door, standing there in silence.

-Hey, people -Sora blurted out, impatient-. What are you doing there standing like...? -Then he found out the answer.

The five Duelists, trying to disobey the silence command, where all screaming in their insides as Jibril was tickling Gongenzaka near his armpits and ribs.

-S-S-Stop it, please! Jibril! -The man spilted out between his painful laughter.

-How interesting! -The flugel had no intent to stop-. Apparently, when a human is touched in his erogenous zones, he laughs due to involuntary reflexes! Aw, if I my Masters had let me do this test with them, I would have known earlier -She then started tickling his torso and neck, just for curiosity.

-Argh! Not there -He was laughing so hard he started crying.

Sora didn't know what to say to that. Clearly that poor guy was suffering and Jibril seemed to enjoy every minute of it. Yuya and the others, however, were more like surprised, because, how would they know that those were the erogenous zones for the Flugels?

-Jibril -Sora asked the winged girl, who didn't stop at her Master's call, but still turned her head. He had to shout to overcome Gongenzaka's laughter-. Why aren't they talking?

-Because I ordered so. They were becoming too worked up about my body inspection, so I shut them up.

-Oh, so your checking his sides... -He was starting to understand.

-Please, make her stop! I can't stand the humilliation!

-Very well, Jibril. You may stop.

-Heh? Now? -She seemed dissapointed-. Okay, if you say so...

She flew away from the poor Duelist, who was still laughing and crying for a few seconds more. When he finally stopped, he realised he was lying on a table, almost naked, with all his friends and further stranger looking at him.

-ARGH!

He quickly grabbed his overalls, put them on and stood up in front of his friends. Right after, he bowed to them.

-I-I apologize for you having had to watch that!

-Oh yeah, you all can speak again -Sora told the servants.

The audience then exploded.

-Gongenzaka, are you alright?

-Sorry you had to get through that!

-Man, that girl is crazy!

-Where did you get those trunks?

-Now everybody -Shiro cut the scene, drawing their attention-. From now on, you will also follow Nii's orders as well as mine.

-Hey, Shiro, where are your manners? -His brother happily hold her up-. Let's introduce the team first! Hello, my name is Sora. She is Shiro -He pointed the little girl-. She is Jibril -The Flugel waved them-, our slave. And she is Steph -He finalized-. She's just Steph.

-Excuse me! -Stephanie blurted out.

-Now then -Sora continued-. You guys will do the jobs Shiro had encommended to you, plus anything we both ask to you. Understood?

-Yes, Sora-sama...

-Now, take care of cleaning this place so it becomes decent-looking. Shiro and I have to update to our new games!

-Boyfriend -Shiro took Judai by his arm-. You're coming with us -They then walked upstairs to their room draggin poor Judai against his will.

-Well, I guess we have no choice than cleaning...

The other five were given all kind of cleaning stuff from Jibril and started working on the dining room: Yuzu and Kotori were scrubbing the windows (with a ladder to reach the higher parts), Yuya and Gongenzaka were brooming the floor and Yuma was dusting the furniture and the table, all while Jibril and Steph were drinking tea at the coffee table next to the kitchen door.

-I'm feeling kind of guilty for being here doing nothing with the others working...

-No problems, Dola-chan. They're our servants afterall...

-How did we end up like this? -Yuzu started.

-I can't believe we all lost to that girl -Kotori followed-. And to think we have to...

-Sorry, Kotori.

Nobody expected Yuma apologizing all out of nowhere. Even Jibril began paying attention. He was still dusting the table, but with a gloomy expression in his face.

-Yuma, what...?

-If I hadn't lost in that Duel, you wouldn't have looked for me, and you wouldn't be trapped here. We were suppose to have a date and now this... I'm so sorry...

-Yuma, don't... -Kotori seemed about to cry.

-It's my fault! -Yuya said this time-. This is all because I first fell into Shiro's trap. I was a fool in buying that and now everybody...

-No reason in blaming each other -Jibril cut this scene, which began to bore her-. Whether who would have been the first or who would chase after you, all of you would have ended in the same situation anyways. I mean, in some sort of way, you losers never stood a chance against my Masters -She then giggled maliciously.

-Then tell me, Jibril -Gongenzaka interrupted her mockery-. How did you end up being a slave? Did you lose to them as well?

It was like the air suddenly became dense and unbreathable. All of them stood in silence as Gongenzaka fiercely confronted the Flugel with his eyes, while she never broke her smile at any time.

-I see where you're going -She gladly responded-. Certainly I did confront my Masters in a game, and lost despite efforts to beat him. But, however, I am glad to have lost to them.

-What are you...?

-Ever since I became their slave, I've been shown an infinity of knowledge I had never expected to achieve. And there isn't a single day I didn't learn something new or unique. I, in difference of you weaklings, benefit as much as I can from my bonds to my Masters. So, instead of crying over how you ended up like this, why don't you do likewise and, how do you say it? Look to the brightside...

It felt like time froze in that dining room. Nono of the Duelists, not even Gongenzaka, dared to contradict Jibril's words. The Flugel, meanwhile, was stil drinking her tea, only that this time, she was wearing a proud and victorious smile.

-If you excuse, I'll go check if my Masters are okay, weaklings -She put her cup of tea down and flew up to the stairs.

As she left, they were all processing her words, all doubtful and concerned. It was like her words went through their brains and stayed there.

-The brightside? -Yuma wondered-. What brightside could come from this?

-Please, forgive her -Stephanie Dola suddenly said out loud-. She usually sees races other than hers as inferior and unworthy. Her pride is something that unfortunately describes her really well...

-Oh! Ehm, okay... -Yuya didn't know what else to say.

-Althought I agree in some part she said: you can't do nothing about how you ended up here, but you should be thinking in what to do now, since that might determinate if Sora and Shiro will permit you to leave.

For some reason, her words cleared up their minds, like the dust in the windows started to clean up...

-Thanks, Dola-san -Kotori speaked in behalf of the others.

-Please, just call me Steph -She responded happily.

-So, tell me, Steph -Yuma asked-. Are you here because you lost a game against those two, just like the rest of us?

-More or less. I did lose a game against Sora, but he didn't turn me into a slave.

-So what?

-He made me _love him_.

-Heh?! -Yuzu blurted out-. That's horrible! You're really forced to love him?

-I know it sounds harsh. But he only ordered me to fall in love with him. In other words, I still don't have the necessity to...

-Hey, Steph? -Sora called her from upstairs.

-Tell me! -She responded almost automatically.

-Could you bring us some cookies and juice up here?

-Of course! -She excitedly responded. Two seconds later, after realising what she had done, she began smacking her head dangerously against the nearest wall.

-NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! I SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! -She then stopped when her head started bleeding.

"What the hell is going on?" All the present ones asked in their minds.

* * *

-Amazing!

Although he was being kept prisoner by a couple of hardcore Duelists, Judai had to admit Sora and Shiro's room was beyond his expectations: at one side, there was a complete set of twelove monitors or so plugged to a same number of PCs and a giant televition connected to three different game consoles. At the other side of the room, a giant bookcase with at least ten shelves fulfilled with the most complicated books and, for some reason, a large futon instead of a bed.

-You guys sure have an interesting room...

-Thanks, sister's boyfriend... -Sora himself felt quite bitter after saying that. He had just returned from downstairs and he was being followed by Jibril-. We were lucky to find people who would wager this kind of stuff in the first place.

-Do you always get what you want with the Pledges? -He wondered while gazing at the giant TV.

-More or less, now sit on the futon. I'll sit on your lap -Shiro ordered. Bitting his lip, Judai did sit on it, so that the little girl would lay herself on top of his leg. He couldn't figure out how his life had ended up like that...

-Hey, little sis, have you encountered other Duelists aside the ones in this house?

-No... -She was starting to sleep on top of his boyfriend, which increased his desperation to get out.

-Hey, wake up! You're going to disturb our guest!

-I'm already disturbed, thanks for noticing! Anyways, why do you want us to be prisoners in here? What do you gain from that?

-Well, well -Jibril then approached him-. You're asking way too many question... I wonder if I have to seal your lips so that...

But before she could continue, an angered Yubel appeared between the two of them. Judai was certainly startled, while Sora and Jibril barely cared. Shiro, however, was deep asleep.

-You'll be paying the consequences if you hurt Judai, Flugel...

-Now, now. Let's not get too cranky over here, girls... -Judai was amazed at the pace of Sora. He didn't even flinch when he got closer to Yubel-. Listen, Yubel, whether you like it or not, Judai-kun will stay here for a pretty good time, and you won't do anything as long as you are conscious of the Pledges.

Yubel felt confused, for the first time since a long time.

-What do you mean by that?

-Pledge #2 -Shiro began saying without even opening her eyes-. "All conflict in this world will be resolved through games". So, if you, or any of the Duelists here, wish to confront us, you'll have to do it through a game.

-In other worlds -Sora continued-, none of you will leave unless we say so. And we will as soon as our plan succeeds.

-What plan is that one? -Judai inquired.

-One that will benefit Elkia -Sora smirked.

-Elkia? What the...?

-Here's the tea!

Steph then came into the room along with Yuzu and Kotori, carrying large trays with a teapot, several cups, cookies and blood in Steph's forehead.

-Just what happened to your head? -Judai feared.

-Steph is Steph, that's all -Shiro once again responded in her half-slumber.

-You guys are always so mean... -The ginger girl annoyingly placed her tray on the table. So did the maids.

-This room is incredible... -Kotori was amazed.

-Judai-kun -Yuzu seemed dissapointed-. Why is Shiro sleeping on your lap?

-You should know by now that she orders me to do this stuff!

-Well, I guess it wouldn't mind if you guys know now... -Sora sighed a bit.

-Know what?

-Well, it all goes to our plan... Tell me, Kotori-chan.

-Oh, yeah?

-How did you end up becoming our maid?

-Well... I saw Yuma was in trouble, so I went into his aid, but...

-But you lost...

-Y-Yes... -Kotori looked down the floor in shame.

-Yuzu-chan. Same question.

-You already know the answer... -She still was mad at them-. Yuya was imprisoned as well, and then Gongenzaka and I lost trying to save him.

-Very well, you two! Now next question: are your lives worth for others to bet theirs for you?

At first, the maids couldn't understand that question. Shiro suddenly left Judai's side and walked to his brother's company. Judai then started thinking about those strange words. However, it was Yubel who figured it out.

-Don't tell me... You actually are looking for even stronger Duelists?

-What?! -Yuzu, Kotori and Judai were surprised as well.

-But who would you know stronger than Yuma and the other? -Kotori quickly inquired.

-Isn't that simple? The _King of Games_ , of course!

Judai suddenly felt like the world would fall down.

-Impossible... You... You two...

-Enough chat -Shiro spoke up-. It's getting late already. Nii, let's wash ourselves while the others prepare supper.

-Nice idea, little sis! You heard her -He turned to the maids-. Go tell the others to get to the kitchen. Steph, you can stay if you wish...

-I'd rather see what they're trying to make downstairs...

-Suit yourself. Jibril, how about you?

-I thnk I'll follow Dola-chan in this one. Besides, someone downstairs tried to outsmart me before, and I think he needs a discipline lesson... -She giggled a bit.

Sora didn't understand very well what was happening, nor did he care.

-Alright then. Judai, you'd better...

-He's my boyfriend. So I'll give him orders!

-Sister takes control! -Sora started grieving.

-Boyfriend. Stay with the others. I want private time with Nii...

-I was gonna say that!

-Ehm... Okay, Shiro-chan? -Judai was curious of what "private time" meant for Shiro. However, he was more scared than curious.

-Alright -Sora said, pulling himself from crying any longer-. Everybody do your thing... Oh! Jibril...

-Yes, Master?

-Mind to give the Decks and Duel Disks back to their owners?

-What? You're giving us back our Decks? -Yuzu was surely perplexed now.

-Sure! You'll need to keep on your Dueling, since you're all Duelists. Besides, you'll all be needed in a future...

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, I know. There was no Dueling in this chapter, and it also took a lot of time to get publish. However, this chapter was set so that I could develop some plot whatsoever. Besides! Duels will come back next chapter, which I expect to publish next time!**

 **Thanks for reading my story, guys! Until next time xD**


End file.
